


Here we go round

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Alan/Rinzler/Anonzler for StakingBit. Loosely related to my 'Hollow' 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go round

Alan strains his arms against the strange rope that restrains him, tries to concentrate upon that, not the man, the ‘program’, who looked like Kevin, not the fact that he was sucked into a computer, just the rope, just getting free, that he can deal with right now.

He manages to loosen the rope enough to flex his fingers if nothing else, when he looks up. There are two programs standing outside his cell, watching him.

One is coiled almost like a predator waiting to spring, shoulders hunched and head cocked, his circuits glowing red and threatening, though there are few of them besides four in a little cross arrangement on his chest. The other is taller, heavier and stands a little behind the first, almost subordinate. He has more circuits, circles at his shoulders, hips and on the back of his hands, and in arches across his chest, they too glow the same threatening red.

“What do you want?” Alan grits out, still flexing his hands.

The taller program curls a hand over the shoulder of his superior, the circuits on his hand pulsing with a faint purple tinge.

The other program tilts his head towards the hand and seems to purr, though it sounds like nothing natural, it is more the growl of a great machine, and his circuits seem to flicker faintly purple too.

Alan finds the purple no more reassuring then the red.

“What do you want?” Alan grits out again, louder now, angrier, fearful.

The purr shifts slightly, just enough that Alan is sure it’s a laugh.

The program shrugs off his companion’s hand and opens the cell, stepping forward as his helmet disappears the same way Clu’s did.

Alan stops struggling as he stares up into his own face.


End file.
